Love is born
by Alessa Summer 4
Summary: Leon y Claire al encontrarse en una situacion normal y pasar tiempo juntos descubrirán un gran amor que se escondía dentro de ellos. Tendra Valenfield y Shake y mucho Cleon
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1 Reencuentro

Este es mi primer fic de Resident Evil, principalmente de la pareja no oficial de los videojuegos Claire y Leon, ¡así es!, esto sera un Cleon, pero también contendrá valenfield y shake, pero definitivamente ¡habrá mas Cleon!

Aviso: volví a reescribir el capitulo ya que faltaron algunos diálogos y palabras en algunas frases

Pero ya esta arreglado...

Los personajes pertenecen a CAPCOM.

* * *

><p>Capitulo 1 Reencuentro<p>

El viento soplaba fuertemente por las calles de New York, tanto que había logrado volar todas las bolsas de plástico que traía esa mujer pelirroja, que para su mala suerte no llevaba nada pesado.

- ¡Rayos! - dijo con voz fuerte, tratando de alcanzar uno de los tantos adornos de papel que se le habían escapado, para la fiesta del pequeño Matt

Un hombre que pasaba por ahí y viendo todo lo ocurrido, decidió ayudarle alcanzando aquel paquete con gorritos de cartón ...

- ¡Por fin te tengo! - decía victoriosamente la chica sosteniendo la bolsa

- Creo que esto es tuyo - dijo una voz masculina detrás de ella

- Muchas gracias, casi pierdo todos... - no termino lo que iba a decir, cuando se giro hacia aquel hombre y reconocer inmediatamente quien era - ¡Leon, pero que sorpresa!

- Lo mismo digo Claire - el estaba igual de sorprendido, la verdad no la había reconocido

- ¿Que haces por aquí? - preguntó la pelirroja extrañada

- Acabo de mudarme, me habían dicho que New York es muy tranquilo

- Y te dijeron bien este lugar es muy bueno, aunque el viento no tanto - decía rodando los ojos por el incidente de hace un instante. - Pero como sea, me he adaptado muy bien

- Entonces ¿vives en esta ciudad? -

- Así es, tengo cuatro años en este lugar, mi hermano fue quien me convenció de venir

- Me alegra oír eso - el rubio miraba fijamente a Claire, para después centrarse en lo que tenia en sus manos - Y bueno...¿harás una fiesta?

- Am si, ¿como lo sabes?

- Por esto - dándole el paquete de gorritos

- Ahhh... si que tonta, - decía a la vez que los sostenia - Ya no se dónde tengo la cabeza, son para la fiesta de cumpleaños de mi sobrino Matt

- ¿Enserio? Chris... quien lo diría - Leon recapacitó en lo que había dicho, y rápidamente corrigió - Bueno me refiero a que el estaba muy concentrado en el trabajo y...

La pelirroja río - Lo mismo pensaba yo, y de repente ¡nos dieron la sorpresa!, pero sabes ese pequeño a traído felicidad a nuestras vidas

- Me lo imagino

- Por cierto estas invitado a la fiesta, cumplirá tres años el lunes, pero han decidido festejarlo para el sábado

- Gracias con gusto ahí estaré

- Perfecto, entonces ¿tienes dónde anotar la dirección?

El rubio comenzó a buscar entre las bolsas de su pantalón - Creo que hoy no traje el bolígrafo conmigo - dijo bromeando

- De acuerdo... ¿si quieres paso por ti? - preguntó la Redfield con sonrojo

- ¿No hay problema?

- ¡Claro, que no!, con gusto voy por ti

- Gracias, - dijo el chico un poco apenado - Ves aquel edificio color rojo - decía señalando - Pues ahí es dónde me acabo de mudar

¡Vaya, pero que pequeño es este mundo!, pensó Claire

- ¡Genial!, eso quiere decir que nos encontraremos muy seguido... yo vivo en el edificio de la vuelta - la pelirroja estaba muy contenta al saber que estaría cerca de su amigo - Entonces pasare por ti a las cuatro, y enserio Leon me dio gusto volver a verte y que me ayudaras a recuperar los adornos o si no hubiera tenido que comprarlos de nuevo

- A mi también me da gusto volver a verte y en una situación normal - dijo el con una gran sonrisa

- Tienes razón... pero bueno será mejor que me vaya o si no, nunca terminaré de comprar todo lo de la lista... - decía la pelirroja moviendo de un lado a otro el trozo de papel

- De acuerdo, entonces... hasta pronto Claire

- Hasta pronto Leon - dijo la chica guiñándole un ojo para después marcharse.

Leon miraba a la pelirroja hasta perderse de su vista, había cambiado tanto desde la ultima vez que la vio, su cabello estaba suelto y un poco mas largo de lo habitual, pero aún tenia esa gran sonrisa llena de vida... tan hermosa como siempre la había recordado.

...

Por fin había terminado con las compras, Claire se había comprometido para traer los adornos, además de que Chris y Jill irían a buscar algo bueno para entretener a los niños el día de la fiesta

La pelirroja comenzó a reír de tan soló recordar aquel momento en el que su hermano casi se volvía loco, por creer que había perdido la sortija de compromiso que le entregaría a Jill.

...Flash Back...

- ¡Estoy seguro que aquí deje la caja! - decía Chris al borde de un infarto

- Ya buscamos como 1,345 veces y ¡no esta! - dijo la menor Redfield un poco cansada

- Pues volvamos a buscar - habló mientras ponía su oficina como si hubiera pasado un tornado ahí adentro

En eso la puerta se abrió dejando entrar a Jill

- Chris necesito que... - se quedo sin habla al ver el gran desastre en el lugar, a Claire colgada de la mitad para abajo detrás del sillón y a Chris haciendo volar los libros del pequeño estante uno tras otro saliendo disparado.

- ¿Que están haciendo? - preguntó la castaña sin entender lo que veía

La menor Redfield salio rápidamente de la parte trasera del sillón y Chris se volteó con cara de que nada estaba pasando.

- Bueno es que estamos remodelando - dijo la pelirroja

- ¿Y para eso, tienen que hacer todo ese desastre? cuestionó Jill confundida

- Eso es cierto pero... porque no vamos a tomar un café, todo esto me ha dado calor - habló Chris, en realidad dijo lo primero que se le vino a la mente, y claramente algo no muy convincente

- ¿Y quieres un café? - la cara de Valentine pasó de confundida a una divertida

- Si... porque...ehh ... tu sabes que el café me reanima - ¡vaya, Chris si que tenia malas respuestas, ya que su novia sabia perfectamente que al castaño el café no lo reanimaba si no al contrario lo relajaba, pero decidió seguirle el juego y no decir nada

- De acuerdo - finalizó Jill

...Fin flash back...

Y así fue el desastre que Chris había hecho solo para que la sortija estuviera en uno de los tantos bolsos de su pantalón

Así era como se comportaba el mayor Redfield, cuando se preocupaba dejaba todo al revés.

Y después el pequeño Matt venia en caminó, para dar felicidad, pero esa es otra historia, aunque sin duda era algo que hacia falta desdé hace mucho tiempo.

Agarro la bolsa que contenía los gorritos de cartón, recordando instantáneamente a Leon, estaba tan sorprendida de como se habían encontrado, porque siempre había de por medio zombis, zombis ah y si, más zombis

Como sea le daba gusto volverlo a ver, sin duda era un gran amigo para ella, como olvidar todo el desastre que habían vívido juntos... y el siempre estuvo para protegerla... en fin continuó con lo que estaba haciendo, esta vez con una gran sonrisa en los labios.

...

Horas mas tarde Leon había llegado a su apartamento, el cuál a un tenia varías cajas que desempacar, su día había sido un poco largo, ya que primero salio dos horas después de lo acordado, perdió su vuelo que lo traería a New York y tuvo que esperar el siguiente, pero bueno... al final el día había terminado bien, estaba contento al saber que Claire vivía tan cerca de dónde el se había mudado, ya que hace mucho tiempo que ellos dos no se veían, se sentó en el cómodo sofá color chocolate pensando solo en su reencuentro, el cuál lo hizo reír, recargo su cabeza y cerro los ojos... bueno el momento no duro mucho, tenia que desempacar o si no nunca terminaría.

Se levantó pesadamente, dando un largo y gran suspiro

- Bien ¿por dónde empiezo? - decía mirando las grandes cajas.


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2 Al final de un día pesado...

Estoy tan agradecida con **Katie**.**Redfield**, **Vidian**, **UnaLocaCleonista**, **AdrianaMontes**, **aly** **redfield**, **Maca** **Revil** y **Ary** **Valentine**, por sus magníficos reviews que en verdad fueron muy positivos, me alegra saber que les haya gustado el primer capitulo, y gracias a todos los demás por leer este loco fic

**Los** **personajes** **pertenecen** **a** **CAPCOM**

* * *

><p>Capitulo 2 Al final de un día pesado...<p>

Claire iba de un lado a otro acomodando libros y mas libros sin parar. Pensó que este trabajo seria fácil ¡pero no!. El gerente había decidido reacomodar la librería, haciendo que los nuevos títulos los pasaran a la estantería cerca de la puerta, los más vendidos al centro de la tienda y todos los demás al piso superior.

La pelirroja miro el reloj, apenas eran las dos y media de la tarde ¡bien ahora solo faltaban cinco horas para que saliera!.

Tanto acomodar estaba haciendo su día verdaderamente pesado. No logro descansar ni un soló segundo, sus hombros le dolían y sus pies la estaban matando. Se imagino que seria divertido trabajar en un lugar así, con un montón de títulos interesantes, ya que una de las grandes pasiones de Claire era la literatura. Como cada noche antes de dormir, leía algún libro que le había llamado la atención.

Si lo pensaba bien, trabajar en una librería no era tan malo, lo era cuando se hacían los nuevos cambios, además necesitaba el dinero. Este año quería comprar un automóvil nuevo ya que le haría la vida mas fácil y con los ahorros que tenia guardados seria mas rápido juntar... En fin continuó con lo que estaba haciendo, tratando de poner su mejor sonrisa

...

- Creo que esta quedando bien - Decía Leon mirando la pared ahora color marrón

Se la había pasado todo el día en casa, pintando su nuevo apartamento el cuál lo entretuvo por varias horas. En realidad no era muy grande, tenia dos habitaciones y un baño en el piso superior, la cocina y una pequeña sala en la planta baja. Nunca se había sentido cómodo en las casas grandes y así era la anterior que tenia. En fin ya solo faltaba pintar una de las habitaciones, pero un gruñido proveniente de su estomago lo hizo parar, recordando que había comido la última ración de pollo que sobro en la mañana. Así que primero se daría una ducha y después iría a comprar algo de comer.

...

Afortunadamente el día estaba pasando muy rápido para Claire, ya solo faltaban unos cuantos minutos para que su turno terminara...

La pelirroja acomodo uno de los libros, el cuál metió con brusquedad haciendo que cayera el que estaba al lado de este, inmediatamente lo levanto llamándole la atención el titulo, que tenia enormes letras en manuscrita y un gran corazón de tras de ellas

- "Como saber que es el hombre ideal", - La pelirroja rió al leer estas palabras - ¿Enserio hay una guía sobre esto? - Decía dejando el "interesante" libro de nuevo en su lugar

" Aunque tal vez debería leerlo" pensó, tomándolo nuevamente

- Mmm... no - Dijo finalmente, regresandolo a su lugar.

...

Leon bajaba las escaleras listo para irse. Había tardado mas en el baño de lo que pensó, tratando de sacar toda esa pintura que tenia pegada en el cuerpo y en el cabello que había sido lo mas difícil

- ¿Y ahora dónde deje las llaves? - Se preguntó buscándolas por todas partes

Por más que buscaba no las encontraba por ningún lado.

Hasta pasando veinte minutos, recordó que las había dejado en el pantalón que traía puesto anteriormente, subiendo de nueva cuenta las escaleras

...

Por fin había salido del trabajo, soló quería llegar a casa, para darse un largo baño y meterse directo a la cama. Pero antes iría por algo de comer su estomago se lo imploraba.

Claire había pasado exactamente por el departamento dónde Leon vivía. Tal vez podría invitarlo a cenar y así poder conversar un poco.

Se acerco hacia la puerta y justamente cuando iba a tocar, esta se abrió saliendo el rubio de ella

- ¿Claire? - Decía el chico extrañado y a la vez sorprendido

- ¡ho-la Leon!, justo iba a tocar pero creo que... vine en mal momento - Refiriéndose a que el estaba a punto de irse

- Solo iba por algo de cenar, - Dijo él para después continuar - ¿Te gustaría ir a cenar?

- Claro justo a eso venia

- ¿Enserio? bueno pues parece que pensamos igual - Decía en tono divertido - ¿Que te gustaría comer? - Preguntó

- Hay un lugar muy bueno aquí cerca, tienen una gran variedad de platillos

- Bueno pues vamos.. - Finalizo el rubio para después marcharse

...

El lugar era grande y bastante bonito, con mesas redondas y la decoración muy moderna. Las paredes estaban pintadas con colores brillantes, Pero a la vez con toques elegantes.

Ambos se sentaron en el lugar que estaba al lado de la ventana, la cual tenia pequeñas cortinas que dejaban ver el exterior. La noche teñía suavemente el atardecer a un azul oscuro y el momento era perfecto. Por fin ambos se relajaban del tedioso trabajo que habían hecho durante todo el día.

- Veras que este lugar te va a encantar - Decía Claire mirando la carta para pedir su orden

El rubio solamente la miro y dio una ligera sonrisa, la cual la pelirroja correspondió haciendo lo mismo

...

Las horas habían pasado muy rápido, conversando acerca de lo que fue de sus vidas en estos cinco años de no verse, como los trabajos estresantes que tenían. Lo del compromiso de su hermano con Jill y su adoración que era el pequeño Matt.

Y como todo, también recordando un poco de lo mal que la habían pasado juntos en el incidente de Raccoon, y en el aeropuerto de Hardvaville, los cuales afortunadamente ya estaban superados.

Y finalmente terminaron hablando de la buena comida de ese lugar.

- Hace mucho que no probaba algo tan bueno - Decía el rubio comiendo su último bocado

- ¡Te lo dije! - dijo la chica en verdad estaba muy contenta al saber que Leon había disfrutado tanto de la cena como ella

Los dos habían terminado con sus platillos, la pelirroja había decidido pagar la cuenta ya que desde un principio su intención era invitar a Leon, pero este se adelanto pagándola

Bueno, era hora de irse...

...

La noche era fría y a la vez cálida. Ambos caminaban tranquilamente de regreso a casa

- Tenias razón ese lugar es bastante bueno - Decía Leon con la seriedad que lo caracterizaba y al mismo tiempo mostrando una sonrisa en el rostro

- Me alegra saber que te a gustado, es mi lugar favorito - Contestó la pelirroja

- Y el mio de ahora en adelante

En ese instante ella sintió algo extraño en su pecho, algo que no sabia como explicar. Pero sin duda se sentía muy feliz

- Gracias Claire - Dijo el rubio sacándola de sus pensamientos

- ¿Porque gracias? - Pregunto la pelirroja extrañada

- Por esta noche, en verdad me la pase muy bien

- Al igual que yo

De nuevo esa sensación recorrió su cuerpo. Ambos se miraron fijamente y el silencio invadió el momento

La pelirroja pudo notar claramente un brillo especial en los azules ojos de Leon, el cual mostraba tranquilidad y alegría. Y ella sin duda se la había pasado muy bien cenando a su lado

La noche era hermosa, y la luna resplandecía con toda su intensidad...

- Bueno creo que ya debería irme - dijo Leon

- S- si, gracias por traerme a casa

- Es un placer... espero que pronto podamos volver a cenar

- claro me encantaría

- perfecto, entonces... descansa Claire

- Igualmente Leon, descansa - dijo despidiéndose del rubio, moviendo su mano de un lado a otro, el cual el también correspondió.

Claire cerro la puerta de la entrada de su hogar con una gran sonrisa. La verdad no sabia exactamente como describir esta sensación, pero sin duda era algo bueno, tal vez la razón había sido por que al final de un día pesado, se la había pasado tan bien cenando al lado de un buen amigo al que estimaba demasiado. Se dirigió hacia su habitación, ahora solo quería meterse directo a la cama, y aunque la noche fue tranquila el dolor de pies a un no desaparecía.

La sonrisa también había llegado a los labios de Leon, el cual caminaba hacia su apartamento con una sensación que recorría su cuerpo. Definitivamente se sentía bien, de hecho muy bien. Esa cena lo había reanimado por completo, olvidándose de todo el estrés y cansancio acumulado a causa de estar todo el día pintando su apartamento. Por fin había tenido un momento de relajación, y era algo que hace mucho tiempo no tenia.


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3 Preguntas incomodas

Gracias a todos por leer (:

Los personajes pertenecen a CAPCOM.

* * *

><p>Capitulo 3 Preguntas incomodas<p>

- ¡¿Cómo pueden comer tanto?! - Decía Sherry mirando sorprendidamente a los hermanos Redfield, los cuales no dejaban de probar cada uno de los diferentes platillos que había sobre la mesa, cómo si el mundo se fuera a terminar en las próximas ¡dos horas!.

Jill sonrió por el comentario de la joven rubia contestando divertidamente

- Ni yo lo se, al siguiente día tengo que aguantar los dolores estomacales de Chris

El castaño hizo una pausa, dejando de comer por un momento, para mirar a su bella esposa y responderle

- Sabes que Claire es la de los dolores estomacales - Decía para después continuar con su enorme filete

Sherry no pudo evitar soltar una risilla, mirando a la pelirroja la cual solo le hizo una mueca de disgusto a su hermano.

En fin... todos estaban disfrutando del momento ya que hoy era un día hermoso y soleado, perfecto para organizar una comida en el patio de la casa de Claire. Ya que celebraban la llegada de Sherry, la cuál venia por unas ya merecidas vacaciones y que mejor que pasarla con su mejor amiga, que además la consideraba como a una madre.

Birkin había llagado desde hace unas cuantas horas. Los hermanos Redfield habían ido a resibirla al aeropuerto, además de que no era la primera vez que los visitaba. La pelirroja siempre le tuvo un cariño muy especial desde que la vio por primera vez en Raccoon y ahora estaba tan orgullosa de ella, se había convertido en toda una mujer independiente, de buenos sentimientos que sin duda alguna podía contar con ella...

- Dime Claire, ¿desde cuándo esta viviendo Leon aquí en New York? - Preguntó Chris

- ¿¡Que!? - Dijo Sherry pegando un enorme grito, al mismo tiempo que se levantaba de la silla - ¿Leon esta viviendo aquí? - Estaba realmente emocionada

- Si, se acaba de mudar, vive exactamente en el edificio de la vuelta - Respondió Claire

- ¡No lo puedo creer!, Leon esta tan cerca de ustedes... - Instantáneamente se le dibujo una enorme sonrisa de oreja a oreja, y continuo - ¿Podemos ir a verlo? por favor di que si - Decía poniendo sus manos en forma de suplica

- Me parece buena idea, hace mucho que ustedes dos no se ven, cuando terminemos de aquí iremos a visitarlo - Finalizó la pelirroja para después seguir comiendo

- ¡Genial! - Dijo nuevamente con ese grito de emoción, regresando a su lugar, para apresurarse a terminar con ese enorme filete

Ya habían pasado exactamente siete años desde que Leon y Birkin habían perdido comunicación.

Kennedy era mandado constantemente a misiones que tardaban meses y por otro lado Sherry se había mudado con una de sus tías cerca de Winsconsin. Estaba tan contenta de saber que lo vería del nuevo.

...

Una hora después...

Leon se encontraba acostado cómodamente en el sofá, viendo algo de t.v. En realidad lo único que hizo en toda la mañana fue ver televisión, y hoy era uno de esos días en los que no tenia ganas de hacer nada, además Hunnigan le había dado un mes libre para que terminara de alojarse bien. Ya después volvería al trabajo duro, así que pasaría estos treinta días como el quisiera

El timbre sonó, haciendo que se levantara pesadamente del cómodo sofá color negro

- ¡Vaya! la pizza ha llegado 20 minutos antes - Decía el rubio abriendo la puerta, para después pasar al suelo gracias a que algo o más bien alguien se había lanzado sobre el, haciendo que perdiera el equilibro y cayeran

- ¡Leon! ¡que gusto me da verte de nuevo! - Decía Sherry que no dejaba de abrazar fuertemente al rubio

- A mi igu-al me da gus-to verte - Dijo él sin poder hablar por el fuerte abrazo que Sherry le daba

Después de 20 segundos de soltarlo y casi matarlo...

- Perdona por no avisarte que vendríamos, pero queríamos darte una sorpresa - Claire estaba realmente apenada

La pelirroja miró a Leon de arriba hacia abajo, jamás lo había visto así tan informal. Tenia puesta una sudadera color gris claro, unos jeans azules, converse negros, y su cabello estaba ligeramente despeinado, de hecho se veía muy bien para estar tan informal

- Y si que me han dado una sorpresa - Dijo el rubio mirando a Sherry - ¿Acaso tu igual vives por aquí?

- No solo estoy de vacaciones, actualmente estoy viviendo con mi tía Sara en un departamento cerca de Winsconsin

- Ya veo - Contesto él

El rubio se hizo a un lado para dejar entrar a ambas chicas, las cuales se quedaron maravilladas con el interior del lugar. Y a pesar de que era pequeño, el apartamento estaba realmente en orden y muy elegante, las paredes estaban pintadas de rojo que hacían juego con la sala color negro y los muebles discretos. Leon si que tenia muy buen gusto y era bastante ordenado con su hogar

- Tu apartamento esta tan genial - Decía Sherry que no dejaba de ver el lugar

- Si, tu apartamento es fantástico - Apoyo Claire

- Gracias, me tomo todo un día acomodar todo - Dijo el rubio

- Es increíble - Finalizo Birkin

...

Después de unas cuantas horas y varias rebanadas de pizza...

- Hubieran visto la cara de Chris, cuando pensó que había perdido la sortija de compromiso que le entregaría a Jill - Decía Claire muerta de la risa

- Como me hubiera encantado estar en ese momento - Dijo Sherry que no paraba de reír a la vez que Leon se unía

De repente pasaron de risas a un completo silencio, el cual no duro mucho, gracias a la pregunta de la joven rubia

- Leon, ¿tienes novia? - preguntó Sherry haciendo que Claire y el rubio voltearán al mismo tiempo hacia a ella

- No, hace mucho que no tengo novia

Nuevamente el incomodo silencio se hizo presente. Sherry miraba a Claire y después su mirada pasaba a Leon, su mente no dejaba de imaginar, hasta que vio claramente algo en ellos

- Ustedes dos se verían muy bien juntos - Dijo la joven rubia a la vez que mordía su pizza

Automáticamente Leon y Claire se miraron entre si para después apartar sus miradas con cierto sonrojó

- ¿D-De que hablas Sherry? - Preguntó la pelirroja verdaderamente extrañada

- Digo que ustedes dos harían una bonita PAREJA - Eso último lo decía remarcando

- Puede ser - Comenzó Leon - Pero ¿porque piensas eso?

- Pues con soló verlos se nota que se sienten atraídos - Dijo Sherry muy convencida

Claire se puso inmediatamente roja

- Esa no es una razón concreta - Respondió el rubio

- Bueno bueno, solo se que los dos se verían muy bien juntos, como pareja - Decía Birkin mirándolo, para después continuar - No lo niegues

- Bueno yo nunca lo he negado - Respondio él lo mas natural

- ¡Leon! - Dijo Claire poniéndose mucho mas sonrojada

El celular de la pelirroja comenzó a sonar, agradeciendo mentalmente por la interrupción. Inmediatamente se levanto para contestar, apartándose de ellos.

- ¿Bueno? - preguntó la pelirroja

- Claire - Dijo Jill del otro lado de la linea

- ¡Hola Jill!

- Quería pedirte un gran favor

- Claro, ¿que necesitas?

- Chris a un no ha llegado y Matt esta durmiendo no puedo dejarlo solo, me podrías hacer el favor de pasar a la farmacia y comprar la pomada del pequeño, se acabo la que tenia

- Claro en diez minutos llegamos

- Gracias Claire me has salvado

- No es nada - La pelirroja colgó el teléfono, dando un gran suspiro, regresando de nuevo hacia ellos

- Bueno Sherry es hora de irnos

- ¿Tan pronto? - Decía Sherry con tono triste

- Si, Jill me pidió que le lleváramos la pomada de Matt

- De acuerdo - Dijo Sherry levantándose del sillón

- Leon fue un gusto verte de nuevo - Decía Sherry abrazándolo nuevamente

- A mi igual me dio gusto verlas de nuevo

- Bueno... hasta pronto - Dijo Claire despidiéndose de Leon

...

Minutos mas tarde..

El rubio cenizo miraba hacia el exterior de la ventana que tenía en su habitación. En realidad no podía dejar de pensar en todo lo que Sherry dijo hace un momento. Giro su cuerpo alejándose de la ventana, dirigiéndose hacia la cama y recostarse sobre esta

Llevo los brazos detrás de su cabeza, y una sonrisa se le formo en los labios. Nunca se había imaginado algo con Claire, no dudaba que ella era una mujer valiente, hermosa y con un fuerte carácter pero a la vez dulce, pero jamas paso por su mente la idea de ellos dos... además dudaba que ella lo viera de esa manera, siempre lo había considerado como un buen amigo, y a pesar de la amistad nunca habían sido tan unidos.

Eso, si no negaba que hace dos noches en la cena se la había pasado muy bien...

Como sea Claire nunca estuvo en sus planes de conquista y punto, además de que el seguía sintiendo algo por Ada... En fin no quiso prensar mas en eso ultimo.

Y de alguna extraña manera le gusto la idea de estar junto a Claire.

...

Por fin habían llegado a casa y la pelirroja sentía un gran alivio de haber salido de la casa del rubio, y no es que le molestara la idea de verse junto a el, simplemente le resulto incomodo hablar de eso

- No entiendo de donde sacas que Leon y yo ¿juntos? - cuestiono la pelirroja

- Bueno, los dos han salido juntos de todos los brote virales - Decía Birkin

Claire alzo una ceja ante su respuesta - ¿Solo por eso?

- No se como explicarlo, pero estoy segura que si, o ¿acaso no te gusta leon?

la pelirroja ni siquiera sabia que contestar a eso

- S-no, Leon es solo un buen amigo

- ¿Segura?

- ¡Si!, segura

- Que lastima, a mi me hubiera encantado que ustedes dos fueran pareja - Decía Birkin caminando hacia la puerta de la habitación de Claire para salir

La pelirroja solo la miraba

- Descansa Claire

- Deacuerdo Sherry, tu igual descansa... te quiero

- Y yo a ti - Finalizo la joven rubia

Ahora que estaba sola en su habitación, cerro la puerta recargándose sobre su espalda. Quería dejar de pensar en todo lo que había dicho Sherry y aun más en las respuestas de Leon.

Tal vez él solo estaba bromeando al decir que no negaba que ella le gustara.

Recordó todas las veces que los dos habían estado juntos, las cuales siempre fueron situaciones en las que trataban de proteger sus vidas, a excepción de estos días que se habían encontrado en una situación "normal". Lo que Sherry decía era algo absurdo.

Además siempre supo que Leon sentía algo por esa mujer asiática que conoció en Raccoon, así que obviamente él soló la consideraba como a una amiga y nada más...

Y por supuesto que ella también lo quería como a un amigo ¿no?... rodó los ojos y hecho una pequeña carcajada. Ni siquiera sabia porque lo dudaba, si bien siempre lo considero como un hombre inteligente, agradable, misterioso y guapo de hecho muy muuuy guapo... ejem, en eso no era en lo que estaba pensando, y ni siquiera había pasado la idea por su mente que el y ella estuvieran juntos, hasta que Sherry lo menciono... en fin lo único que esperaba era que Leon olvidara esta incómoda platica.

Ella lo haría.

* * *

><p>Bueno por fin el tercer capitulo, espero que les guste, perdón si salio mal, lo hice muy rápido por falta de tiempo pero aquí esta, si hay alguna duda o algo que no les guste, . Sus comentarios son muy importantes (=<p>

AdrianaMontes:

¡Hola!^^ no sabes lo mucho que me alegra saber que este fic te este gustando! :D Y bueno a pesar de que sintieron esa extraña sensación de alegría, al final pensaron que había sido por todo el trabajo pesado que habían hecho durante el día ( Claire acomodando libros, sin parar) y ( Leon pintando todo su apartamento) y en la cena tuvieron su momento de relajación... así que los sentimientos en plan de romance entre ellos dos aun no aparecen...

Gracias por seguir comentando, ¡tus reviews me encantan! (:

UnaLocaCleonista

¡Hola! gracias por tus consejos los adoro :D me han ayudado bastante... n_n solo es cuestión que le hagarre la onda mas a esto. Y bueno pasando al fic la verdad no describí la cena porque no quería hacer el capitulo largo y entrar tanto en detalle, ya que la quise dejar a la imaginación xD jajaja bueno los sentimientos de ambos aun no llegan.

Vidian

¡Que tal! :3 ¡Muchas gracias! me alegra saber que este fic te este gustando... y bueno lo del libro de como saber que es el hombre ideal, se le hizo gracioso a Claire ya que nunca había prestado atención a este tema de los hombres y la cena fue mas que nada algo que ambos sintieron como relajación, por todo el trabajo que hicieron durante el día...

En fin, gracias por seguir leyendo y tus comentarios son muy queridos^^

Maca Revil:

^^ ¡Hola Hola!, ¡Gracias por seguir con esta historia!.

Adoro cada vez más a esta parejita Cleon :3 y me da tanto gusto saber que el capitulo anterior fuera de tu agrado... De verdad gracias por tus comentarios son geniales los amo!... Bueno espero este cap igual te guste :)

:D... saludos y hasta el próximo!

ClaireRedfield12:

¡Hola! me da mucho gusto que dejaras un review :D Y que este fic te este gustando, espero este capitulo no sea la excepción :D

era123:

¡Hola! Gracias por tu review, y veras que en los próximos capítulos se pondrá a un más interesante :)


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4 Sherry se enamora

A pasado tanto tiempo y pido una disculpa por la demora, extrañaba tanto actualizar pero el tiempo no me dejaba y ahora que me tome un respiro por fin pude terminar este capitulo y no quisiera comenzar sin antes agradecer a

AdrianaMontes, Maca Revil, Angel Dust y Katie . Redfiel… Gracias por sus comentarios y consejos que me hacen muy feliz y me ayudan bastante

RESIDENT EVIL es propiedad de CAPCOM

* * *

><p>Capitulo 4 Sherry se enamora<p>

La joven rubia miro su reloj de mano que marcaba las cuatro cuarenta y cinco p.m. Habia decidido pasar por Claire a su trabajo ya que la pelirroja saldría un poco mas temprano y quería invitarla a comer algo. Tomo su bolso y se dirigió hacia la puerta deteniéndose por un momento en el mediano espejo que se encontraba colgado en la pared, una timida sonrisa comenzaba a salir de sus rosados labios, realmente le gustaba lo que veía, esa sombra de triztesa en sus ojos había desaparecido por completo ahora su rostro se veía con mas vida… Porfin había dejado atrás su tormentoso pasado y disfrutar de su presente. Finalmente la timida sonrisa se convirtió en una llena de confianza dando asi paso a su marcha.

El trabajo de Claire no quedaba muy lejos asi que caminaría tranquilamente disfrutando del calido sol que pronto se meteria en su escondite abriendo paso y haciendo relucir un esperado atardecer. Sherry tenia fija la mira hacia el camino, hace tanto tiempo que no se daba el lujo de caminar tranquilamente y estar a solas con ella misma, la vida en Winsconsin la tenia bastante ocupada, siempre se manntenia activa haciendo algin deporte o tomando clases de algo que le gustaba y el trabajo iba bien pero absorbía la mayor parte de su tiempo. Sin duda disfrutaba de la compañía de la tia Sara una mujer de no mas de cuarenta años que había quedado viuda y con una pequeña de diez años, después de todo era la única familia de sangre que le quedaba.

La joven iba realmente sumergida en sus pensamientos que dejo de prestar atención al camino, haciendo que golpeara contra alguien y tirara su bolso de su mano

- Lo siento no quise – Decia Birkin al mismo tiempo que alzaba la mirada, quedando sorprendida al ver al chico con el que había chocado.

El joven se habría molestado pero no fue asi. De su boca solo salió un cortes y amable – El que debe disculparse soy yo, ha sido mi culpa – Decia para después pasar su vista hacia el bolso que estaba en el suelo y rápidamente se agacho para recogerlo y dárselo.

- Gracias – Contesto tímidamente ella

El chico solo le respondió con una ligera sonrisa en sus labios y seguir con su camino. Sherry lo miraba atentamente para después darse cuenta de lo que hacia poniéndose roja al instante. Se giro y comenzó con su marcha, pensando en lo vergonzoso que había sido eso… no el golpe, si no la mirada de tonta y la boca ligeramente abierta. Dios definitivamente le faltaba salir en alguna relación para evitar el babeo o tener que cargar una bolsa de plástico… bueno como fuera le alegraba de saber que jasmas lo volveria a ver.

.

.

Birkin porfin había llegado la librería donde Claire trabajaba, la pelirroja la vio atravez del cristal y Sherry respondió con un saludo desde fuera y después entro a la tienda.

- Me da gusto que vinieras

- Bueno como se que hoy sales temprano me gustaría que fueramos a comer juntas

- Claro, y con el hambre que traigo gracias Sherry, solo deja reporta mi salida y nos vamos de acuerdo

- Perfecto – Finalizo la rubia con una sonrisa

Ambas habían decidido comer hamburgesas, no eran muy nutritivas pero Claire las amaba… La noche era exelente, pasando tiempoi juntas y platicando de todo un poco, como el trabajo de la pelirroja, la vida de Sherry en Winsconsin y del guapo rubio..

- ¿Sabes? nunca me había sentido tan bien – Decia Birkin mirando alegremente a su hermoisa amiga

- Me da tanto gusto Sherry mereces ser feliz

- Gracias a ti Claire, me has ayudado bastante… - Las palabras de Sherry no salieron al sentir una mirada penetrante, giro su rostro y se llevo una gran sorpresa al saber que era ese chico con el que había chocado y babeado…

El no apartaba la vista de ella, el cual se encontraba a unas cuantas mesas de donde ambas estaban.

- Hay no es el – Dijo Sherry un poco angustiada

- ¿Quien? – Pregunto la pelirroja con tono preocupado

Bueno en realidad no lo conozco, choque con el cuando iva camino hacia tu trabajo y … - Claire comprendió todo, la cara de angustia de la rubia había cambiado a una de sonrojo.. estaba mas que claro.

- ¿Te gusto cierto? – Dijo la Redfield divertidamente

- No por supuesto que no – Rspondio la rubia aun mas sonrojada

- ¿Sherry?…

- Esta bien, esta bien, me gusto un poco… pero ni siquiera lo conozco

- Yo creo que también le gustas – Decia Claire mirando hacia aquel chico – Porque.. no deja de mirarte Sherry

La rubia se sentía tan nerviosa, porque le costaba tanto trabajo hablar de este tema, asi ya se porque nunca había tenido algún novio

- ¿Quieres un helado? te traeré uno ahora regreso – Dijo Sherry evitando mas esta conversación levantándose rápidamente de su silla

- Hola quisiera dos helados doble porfavor – Pidio ella

- Claro serian veintinueve con noventa y nueve – Respondio amablemente la cajera

- Aquí esta – Dijo una voz masculina detrás de Sherry, la rubia se sorprendió al ver que era ese chico pelirrojo

- D – De verdad no te molestes – Pronuncio apenada

- Bueno es lo menos que puedo hacer por el golpe que te di hace rato (en realidad había sido ella quien le dio el golpe)

- Te lo agradezco … - Decia Sherry con la mirada hacia el suelo, hoinestamente no quería mirar esos ojos azules que expresaban seriedad, pero que sin duda eran hermosos

- Me llamo Jake – Dijo el interrumpiedo los pensamientos de la joven rubia

- Sherry – Al menos no había pronunciado mal su nombre ante el estado de nerviosismo que se encontraba – Bueno ya tengo que irme mi amiga me espra y nuevamente gracias por los helados… Jake

- ¿Te volveré a ver? – Pronuncio el

Birkin se pero en seco ¿habia escuchado bien? ¿el quería volver a verla?

- Yo – Sherry quería decirle algo pero simplemente no salian palabras de su boca

- Bueno yo espero que si y esta vez que no pase lo del golpe- Finalizo Jake para después marcharse

- Ma… ¡Mañana! – Dijo Birkin haciendo que chico se girara nuevamente hacia ella – Manñana podríamos vernos aquí y platicar un rato

- Claro aquí estare ¿a las…?

- Siete

- Perfecto a las siete, bueno hasta mañana Sherry

La rubia regresaba a la mesa con Claire la cual había estado atenta a lo que hace unos segundos había pasado

- Creo que tengo una cita – Pronuncio Birkin alegre y a la vez nerviosa

- Estoy tan feliz por ti Sherry, además ese chico es muy guapo

- ¡Lo se! Aun no puedo creerlo

Definitivamente agradecia ese choque si no jamás hubiera conocido aquel joven de mirada seria… Sabia que era apresurado emosionarse de alguien a quien acababa de conocer, pero simplemente era un presentimiento una sensación que le dictaba en su pecho que el era bueno, como sea mañana lo volveria a ver

Jake caminaba de regreso a casa ¿de donde rayos había sacado tanta amabilidad?definitivamente esa chica era especial y lo había cautivado cuando alzo la mirada y la vio… jamás había sentido tanto interés por alguien y esa Sherry en un segundo la había atrapado

- Te estas ablandando Jake te estas hablandando

* * *

><p>Lo se lo se un capitulo corto, extraño y dedicado a nuestra querida Sherry, además de un Jake que dejo a un lado su carácter sarcástico por esa chica rubia..lo vuelvo a decir es extraño pero en un fic todo puede pasar.<p>

Hasta el próximo y gracias por leer


End file.
